1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic storage device, more particularly to an electronic storage device having an electrical connector capable of rotating and allocating in multiple-direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, because of rapid development of Flash Memory technology, electronic data cannot only be stored in general hard disks, but also stored in solid memories conveniently. Compared with general hard disks, solid memory is more compact with less weight and shake resistance. Therefore, solid memories are widely used in different kinds of host systems, such as personal computers, notebooks, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), and mobile phones et al. Different types of electronic storage devices adopting solid memory as storage media are widely used in daily life, such as Express Card, Flash Memory Card, USB Flash Drive, and MP3 Player.
However, no matter what type the electronic storage device belongs to, there must have an electrical connector, such as a USB connector, connects the host system and the electronic storage device. Electronic data can then be transferred from the host system to the electronic storage device. If the electrical connector of the electrical storage device is damaged, the electronic storage device cannot be used any longer. Hence, after the electrical connector is separated from the host system, the electrical connector should be protected to lengthen the service life thereof. CN1331379C, issued on Aug. 8, 2007, disclosed a Flash Drive apparatus which has a single body type rotary cover connecting with a main body which receives a USB connector inside by hinge means. The rotary cover forms protection to the USB connector to some extent. However, after long time use, the connection between the main body and the rotary cover is prone to become loose and cause relative rotation between the main body and the rotary cover, thus, it is not good for protection to the USB connector interface.
Further, as disclosed in CN200941307Y, issued on Aug. 29, 2008, a USB Flash drive apparatus utilized a U-shape metal ring which is capable of elastic deformation and can be served for rotating allocation. However, the rotating structure of the USB Flash drive apparatus is relatively complex which is not good for improving production efficiency.
Hence, it is desirable to design an improved structure to address problems mentioned above.